Interview with Kakashi
by een nihc
Summary: A reporter learns it the hard way during her interview with kakashi.


I suddenly have this crazy idea of how it will be to interview Kakashi. The interview is written from the reporter's POV.

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Kakashi or both.

* * *

Interview with Kakashi

* * *

"Excuse me, where's the Ichikaru's ramen shop?"

"Oh, just walk straight then turn left. You'll see it at the corner of the street."

"Thanks."

I just arrive here today. My first impression is that Konoha is quite a peaceful town and the people here seem friendly and helpful too.

"Irasshaimase!"

11.55 a.m.

I'm five minutes early.

"May I help you?"

"Ur... just give me some tea first. I'm waiting for someone. Thanks."

I better prepare myself and go through my questions once more. I'm really excited because it's my first assignment out of town, and I'm going to interview with the infamous Copy Nin – Hatake Kakashi!

I did some serious research on his background. He is certainly an interesting and mysterious man. Not much is known about his past except that he was Genin by five years old, Chunin by six, joined Anbu for a few years and now a Jounin instructor. He was claimed a genius and he had copied over 1,000 jutsu with his sharingan.

12.15 p.m.

He is still not here yet. Never mind, as a reporter, it isn't uncommon for me to wait for several minutes for the interviewee.

1.00 p.m.

This is a bit too much. And the worst thing is they don't use cell phone here!

2.00 p.m.

Where the hell is he? I'm getting hungry but I can't order my food yet in case he comes and it isn't polite to eat during interview. Curse him...

3.00 p.m.

Finally a man who fits the description – grey hair (I'm not in the mood to be nice and call it silver hair) and stupid mask face arrives.

"Are you Hatake Kakashi-san? I'm Yuki, the reporter from XXX news. We are supposed to have an interview appointment at **12**."

You hear me? At twelve, not three o'clock! Get a watch!

"Yup, I'm Kakashi. Ah... sorry that I'm late. I lost my toothbrush." He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

What kind of excuse is that? And he expects me to believe that crap? Liar!

I force a smile and nod, for the sake of being professional.

"Never mind, have a seat. Shall we begin now?" I keep my voice level.

He nods. _He better be._

"How about we begin with some self introductions?"

"I'm Hatake Kakashi."

I know who you are. Move on, idiot.

A minute passes in silence.

That's it?

"Can you tell me more about yourself? Things you like and dislike, stuff like that."

"I have no intention to tell you things I like and dislike."

How rude!

Keep your cool. You are here to dig news, Yuki. I won't leave with empty handed.

"Well, I heard that you've copied over 1,000 jutsu. Is it true?"

"Maybe, I don't remember."

"Then, do you consider yourself a genius?"

"Well, that's just what people called me."

Either he really is humble or he is just pretending to be. I doubt it's the first one. Okay, I admit I'm being prejudice.

"Sharingan is an awesome gift that belongs to the Uchiha clan bloodline. From what I know, you aren't an Uchiha. Do you mind to tell us how you obtain it?"

He keeps silence for a moment. Then he suddenly takes out a book from his pocket and start reading, ignoring my question totally!

But I'm not one to give up so easily.

"Hatake-san, you haven't answered my question."

"Did you say something?"

I really feel like straggling this man!

"Well, what book are you reading there?" I ask casually and shift the topic swiftly.

Grr... He doesn't even look up from the damn book. I don't see why the book is so special. It's just a book with orange cover and a bar symbol at the back of the cover. Wait... that looks familiar. It's the same damn book that my boyfriend tries to shove under the bed and hides from me – Icha Icha Paradise! Damn, all men are perverts!

"Why? Isn't that Icha Icha Paradise? Don't you think it's inappropriate to read **_those_** books in public?" (especially in front of a lady) I added in silence.

He shrugs. "Why not?"

I think he says that in purpose just to irritate me. I won't fall for that.

"It's a romance novel after all." he adds, trying to sound innocent.

You're right... your ass! Just wait till I get home and write an article on it. A pen is a reporter's most lethal weapon.

"Do you mind if I order something to eat? I haven't eaten my lunch."

And it's your fault!

"Sure."

"A miso ramen please. Do you want any?"

"No, thanks. I'm not hungry."

Right... he probably had his lunch before he came. Bastard!

Few minutes later, I'm content to eat my ramen and he is content to indulge in his stupid book. What kind of interview is this?

Then suddenly something struck me. How is he going to eat with his mask? Surely he will have to pull it down to eat. Maybe that's why he doesn't want to eat in front of me huh. I smirk.

"The ramen here is really good. Are you sure you don't want to have one, Hatake-san? That would be **my treat**. I can always claim from my company anyway."

Come on. Take the bait. Let me see your mysterious face.

"Okay, if you say it's your treat."

Bingo!

"One special ramen please."

Special ramen? He sure knows how to exploit people to the fullest.

Be patient. He'll pay for that. Just you wait.

"Itadakimasu."

I hold my breath and try my best not to be so obvious while I try to see his face.

Damn, I can't see his face. He's blocking it by holding his books close to his face.

An idea forms in my mind instantly, a not-so-noble one. But I don't care. As long as I get to see his face, anything goes.

I splash my tea to his book **_accidentally_**.

Everything happens in a flash. The next thing I know is that my face and my body are covered with sticky ramen soup and its remaining! And not even a drop of tea stains him or his stupid book!

"AH!"

This is it! This interview is off!

"Yuki-san, I'm really sorry. Let me help you to clean up."

He reaches out his hand with a cloth towards my chest.

"Pervert!"

I slap him, slam some money on the table and storm out from the shop.

Needless to say, when I get back to the town, I'm nearly fired by my boss.

Hatake Kakashi.

That's the name on the top of my death list, like the one in Kill Bill.

Except I had named it Kill Kakashi.


End file.
